Guilds
Guilds are an integral social aspect within the game providing additional functionality as well as a common identity amongst players by providing the following: Guild Vaults, Guild Raids and a Guild rank. Creating a Guild Creating a guild is simple. First of all, you have to have to meet the minimum requirements- '''your character must be '''level 5 '''and you must have at least '''10,000 fubars '''on hand. Next, proceed to the guild icon at the top of the toolbar. Access the guild creation interface by going to The Sorting Briefs. You will be prompted with a list of multiple choices including the option to create a guild. Several options including the customization of the guild emblem, guild frame, guild background, guild symbol, guild faction, guild name, guild charter and the guild daily message will be customizable as shown in the video below @ 0:21 seconds. 270px Once confirmed, click Create. Your guild will now be listed in the guild index amongst various other guilds. Joining a Guild Joining a guild is quite simple. First click on the guild icon at the top. Secondly, click on the guild index as indicated below : A guild panel will show up listing all the current guilds within the game with their respective data including the leader's name, guild name, the number of maximum members is virtually unlimited with guild slot upgrades. To join a guild, click on a guild name, then proceed to click on the request button. After requesting, your join request will be displayed for all members, officers and the guild leader to see; however, only guild leaders and officers can accept the request. You may choose to request to join multiple guilds at once however you can only be accepted into one guild. You may choose to withdraw at any time. Additionally, guild members, officers and leaders may choose to invite you. You can choose to join their guild or request their invitation. Inviting Members to a Guild There are several methods of inviting members to a guild. You can go through the leaderboards in the basement in-game or alternatively log onto the game's application in facebook and do a lookup for the name of the person you're looking for. You may choose to generate a URL to distribute to your friends or e-mail to your friends and then have them added to your BFF list or friend list where you can click on their profile's icon in order to view their profile. Once you have their name, you can lookup their profile and if you're a member, officer or a leader of your guild, you may optionally choose to invite them. Managing a Guild Officers and leader(s) have additional privileges on top of being a member of the guild including the deletion of guild vault items, changing the guild notice, accepting or rejecting guild invites, promoting and demoting those of lower rank, mass mailing guild members or guild officers exclusively and altering the logo/emblem of the guild (limited to Guild Leader). Guild Houses There are 4 main Guild Houses in Fantasy Uni, modeled upon the 4 houses from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Harry Potter. A Guild House is chosen upon creation and cannot be changed. It currently appears to serve an entirely cosmetic function as there are no actual benefits to being in any single house. '''Gryffinpants: "Honoring F.U herself!" Hufflequee: "Honoring the enigmatic Quee!" Porkinclaw: '''"Honoring the majestic Porkin!" '''Styverin: "Honoring Dread-Tentaculous As'tiivran of the Black Heavens, a.k.a Steve The Tentacle!" Guild Ranks All privileges listed are granted by rank. The bulleted list only lists new privileges added in comparison to the previous rank. For exemple, members have all of initiate's privileges in addition to their own. * Initiate * Add to the guild vault * Participate in Guild Raids * View Guild Mail * Member * View Guild Message * Send Invites * Remove Guild Vault Items * Officer * Alter Guild Message * Manage applied recruits * Promote Initiates and demote members * Expel initiates and members * Delete Guild Vault Items * Mass Guild Mail * Leader * Change Guild Emblem / Logo * Disband Guild * Start Guild Raids Guild Raids For Guild Raids please go here. Guild Upgrades Guild space can be upgraded in the hero shop by the purchase of any of the bribe items which can be used by any member by any rank within the guild. This will permanently upgrade the guild slots respectively by 5, 10 or 25 depending on the item. Additionally guild vault space can be upgraded via the items below within the Hero Shop by 10 or 25 slots: Prominent Guilds Due to the nature of this article section, there might be bias or discrepencies. The guilds listed here may or may not be endorsed by the editor in question; guilds are not limited to as below. '' Pwny Slaystation Pwny Slaystation, ''Sleystey-shuh a spoonerism of Sony Playstation is currently leaded by JKuang. This guild was considered currently to be one of the most active guilds on Kongregate, known for exceeding in most categories listed on the guild leaderboards and the first to complete the first guild raid Dyslexia's Lair. Generally, the guild is composed of member having a high activity level and withstanding reputation for interaction and/or helping others. This guild is also home to several kongregate chat/forum moderators although originally founded by Sukasai. Once notable for having over 200 applicants, is now currently a remnant of the past. The guild still leaves a legacy of being in the top rankings '''for all '''Guild Leaderboards ''except Dyslexia's Raid Completion time with a respectable amount of 39 members despite most if not all being inactive with other guilds reaching up to 60 to 140 members. Valorians The Valorians founded by chonas and subsequently transferred leadership to Axkom and currently ellaguru has been notable for being the second guild to conquer Dyslexia's Lair. The guild has had a history of several in-guild disputes including guild vault plundering, inactive member pruning and usage of secondary and/or tertiary accounts for completing a guild raid, although under the current leadership has been free of disputes so far. The guild has generally been considered to be second to Pwny Slaystation within the Kongregate community, although regarded noticeably as competition to Pwny from time to time. Cadet School Cadet School's main claim to fame is that their ex-guild leader, Gem Sparklebutt, bought far too many Hero Points on a sudden whim. Their pro-active recruiting policy and large guild room brought them abruptly to the top of the Guild Index with 50 members. Everybody who joins Cadet School is raised to full Guild Member status as soon as they 'friend' and contact the Guild Master. However their very large guild vault is full of junk due to repeated encounters with guild vault thieves. This guild is one of the more social ones, and has an active forum that anybody is welcome to visit. Guild List For a non-exhaustive list of Guilds, see the 'Guild List'''. Category:General Info Category:Guilds Category:WikiBot Typocheck